Lil Shocker
Lil Shocker was a Hobbyweight robot built by Team SMC that competed in ROBOLympics 2004, RoboGames 2005, and RoboGames 2006, as well as the 2004, and 2005 RFL Nationals. It was a four wheeled, invertible box shaped robot with a hinged wedge at the front. Lil Shocker did extremely well in competition, becoming the 2004 Nationals Hobbyweight Runner-up, taking the championship the following year, as well as winning two Bronze Medals at RoboGames 2005, and 2006, and reaching the quarterfinals in ROBOLympics 2004. Robot History ROBOLympics 2004 Lil Shocker's first fight was against B-Basher. It won this fight, and advanced to the next round where it faced Xenophobia. It won this match, and advanced to the quarterfinals where it fought Solaris. This fight began with Lil Shocker taking Solaris to the wall multiple times before Solaris got a pop in on the back of Lil Shocker. Lil Shocker then got under Solaris a few more times before Solaris caught the side of Lil Shocker's wedge, sending sparks everywhere. Solaris then attacked Lil Shocker a few more times before Lil Shocker got under Solaris, and attempted to take it to the wall. This however failed, and Solaris delivered pop to the side of Lil Shocker, which then retaliated by taking Solaris to the wall, flipping it. Solaris then spent a while trying to right itself, before Lil Shocker managed to pin the still inverted drum bot. After the pin time had expired Solaris finally managed to right itself, but Lil Shocker drove it into the wall yet again. Solaris got free, and Lil Shocker attempted to ram it, but only drove into the wall itself, this allowed Solaris to deliver a large hit that popped Lil Shocker into the air, doing damage to its mobility. Lil Shocker then got under Solaris again, which promptly escaped, and delivered another attack, sending Lil Shocker airborne once again. Solaris followed this up by delivering a massive hit that sent Lil Shocker flying, and jammed one of its wedges in the up position, and disabling one half of its drive. Solaris then attacked another time, this time ripping one of the hinges off of the jammed up wedge, leaving it sitting askew on the side of Lil Shocker. Solaris then delivered yet another hit, ripping the front wedge off of Lil Shocker, before nearly ripping off the damaged side wedge. Solaris then flipped Lil Shocker as time ran out. Unsurprisingly the judges decision went to Solaris, meaning that Lil Shocker was now in the loser's bracket where it faced Mr. Shadow. It lost this match as well, and was eliminated from the competition. 2004 RFL Nationals RoboGames 2005 2005 RFL Nationals RoboGames 2006 Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 19 *'Losses:' 9 Outside RoboGames/ComBots Lil Shocker originally competed at Steel Conflict 2 where it placed third. It then competed in the Steel Conflict hosted Triangle Series Nationals which it won. Honours Category:Robots from California Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Hobbyweight Robots Category:Hobbyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Hobbyweight Bronze Medalists Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots That are no longer competing Category:Steel Conflict Competitors Category:Article Stubs Category:American Robots Category:Allstars